the psyco and the stoic softie
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Belarus is kicked out of Russia's house. Japan offers for her to stay at his place but when they have to look after a german shepherd called Temari, they are practically bound together. Will Japan help Belarus kick Russia's butt or will he be his shy self and close himself off?
1. Chapter 1

Okay hello readers this is a belpan fic because I have always thought this couple would be actually one, quite intresting two, fun to write about. Anyway so hehe the phyco and the stoic softy... Oh my god that's the titile. Anyway R and R and enjoy : Kawaiimafokushi Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Kiiku Honda and Natalya Arlyovaskaya are their human names

* * *

(Kiku's POV)

My eyes gently open as sunlight streams in through the window. I smile at the knowingness of the day it is. "Oh my it's saturday already." I say quietly smiling. I get up, get out of bed, make my bed and go to my hotsprings. I sit in the small outdoor space relaxing and soaking myself in the water. Suddenly, I see a flash of platinum blonde and a flash of what seems like white after it. The figure seems to stop nearby. Intrigued, I sit silently and listen. "Nii san why?" One figure says sadly obvously trying to hold in tears.

"Because Belarus you are just so fucking annoying chasing after me with that fucking knife all the time." He barks back at her. I finally figure out that it's Russia and Belarus who are five steps infront of me. As quietly as I can, I get out of the water, clad myself in a towel and quietly walk up to them both. "Ohayo Natalia and Ivan." I say politley. They look at me as if I'm crazy and so I take the que to leave and sprint back to my house slamming the door shut. Quickly, I get dressed and go back outside. I only seee Belarus standing there with a huge slap mark on her left cheek and her on the edge of tears. "Belarus what is wrong?" I ask her softly.

"Ivan kicked me out of the house." She hiccups before bursting into tears. I gently wrap my arms around her and comfort her. Her knife clatters to the ground. "You can stay here if you want." I say trying to comfort her even more.

"Really?" She sniffles.

"Yeah of course." I say smiling slightly.

"Thank you Kiku." She whispers while hugging me tightly. I turn slightly pink at the lack of personal space. Suddenly, I see Ludwig and Felancio standing at the side of the house trapped in horror. Slowly, I look at them mouthing run. Disagreeing, I shake my head and slowly hug her back.

"Come on we should get inside." I say quietly while walking past the two horrified countries staring at me making sure that Natalya doesn't see them. We get inside and I sit her down on the couch. She starts to read some manga. In a rush, I run outside to Felancio and Ludwig. "What the fuck are you doing?" He quietly shouts in his usal German accent.

"Ivan kicked her out of his house." I answer quietly.

"Ci I think that Japan is doing the right thing." Felancio replies a bit too loud.

"Kiku are you okay?" She calls out.

"Hai I'm fine." I call back. I shush Italy and let them inside the house.

"Natalya, Ludwig and Felancio are here." I say rather quietly.

"Oh okay." She says back quietly. I see Ludwig sweatdrop as he sits on the floor quietly. However, Felancio sits next to her and starts a conversaition. 'this can't end well.' I sigh in my mind. "So your a living with a Japan ve?" He says in his Italian voice. Belarus nods.

"Where is a that a slap mark from?" He asks. Her eyes go wide and I slap my hand over Italy's mouth before he can say anything.

"Y-you don't have to answer that." I say quickly. She nods quietly and goes back to reading manga. Ludwig looks at us trying not to freak out and write his will right there and then. "So what are we doing today." I say desperatley trying to change the subject.

"Manga shopping, Wurst eating, paintball, The usual" Ludwig states sweating less.

"Oh right. Natalya do you want to accompany us?" I ask her. She looks at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ludwig begging for her to say no.

"Okay." She says smiling weakly. Ludwig is silently bashing his head on the floor while Felancio is licking my hand, which is still over his mouth.

"Felancio please don't lick my hand." I say trying to stay calm. He stops and I let go of his mouth. "Well what are we waiting for let's go." I say after washing my hand. We all set out into town. Luckily, Belarus left her knife at home and so we all start to calm down. We enter a manga shop. After about half an hour, I buy some airgear for myself and Natalya while Ludwig and Felancio buy some Hentai. We exit the store with us walking behind the two reading Hentai. "Dude look at the girl's tits." Felancio drools. I blush out of embarrassment.

"Hey let me see!" Belarus calls out while running up to them both. not wanting to get lost in the crouds, I run up to them. "Wow group orgi." She marvels. Ludwig and Felancio stop and look at her. "How do you know?" Ludwig states intrested.

"I'm no saint." She confesses smiling.

"You a read Hentai?" Felancio asks.

"Nope I watched Ivan's porn when he was on business trips." She explains.

"Wow hardcore." Ludwig marvels.

"Yeah his porn has the worst stuff." I say trying to get into the converaition.

"Yeah it does." Natalya agrees before wrapping her arm around my shoulder. We soon arrive to the usual wurst shop.

"Eh Feli, Luddy, and Kik!" Hans (The chef) Smiles. He winks at me. "So who is this fine lady?" He asks me.

"This is my new roommate Natalya." I say introducing her.

"I'm Hans." He says while stretching his hand out. She shakes it with a crushing grip.

"Nice to meet you Hans." She says while letting go of his hand. He massages his crushed hand before asking us what we want.

"Just the ususal." Ludwig says. Soon after, we are given our wurst. We soon eat it. I feel something tickle the back of my throat. Natalya puts her hand in my mouth and fishes out a dog hair. I blush from the lack of personal space. "Oi Hans!" Natalya calls. He comes rushing over.

"ja?" he asks.  
"Are you keeping a dog here?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"My brother breeds dogs and gave me an unwanted puppy." He says. "She needs to be rehomed but no one wants a german shepherd so I'm concidering putting her down." He replies.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Natalya shouts in desperation. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "What I mean is can I see the dog?" She asks. He nods and leads her to where this dog is. She comes back out with the happiest smile I have ever seen on her face. and with a large puppy in her arms. "She's so adorable." She cooes. I walk up to her and stroke the young dog gently. "How old is she?" I call to Hans.

"About six months old." He replies. I see Belarus struggle to carry the rather large dog so she puts the dog onto the floor.  
"Kami that dog is huge." I marvel. She seems to lick my hand and jump up on me. I nearly topple over but I somehow manage to keep myself standing. She goes over to Ludwig. "Ah a fine dog." He marvels. She jumps up on her but he stays completely standing and rubs her belly.

"What is a all the commotion ve?" Felancio asks. The young dog soon jumps on Feli making him topple over and fall onto the ground. She carries on licking his face. He laughs. "No, please a that a tickles." He laughs. Belarus turns to me wth pleading eyes.  
"What is it miss Belarus?" I ask her.  
"Can we keep her?" She asks. Her icy blue eyes lock onto mine.  
"Okay." I sigh in defeat.

"Oi Hans can we take the dog off of your hands?" Natalya asks

"Yeah sure." He says. I pay for the food and we all walk out of the wurst shop


	2. Chapter 2 paintball

Well hello there dear readers. Welcome to chapter two of the psyco and the softie. Well enjoy and R and R. Kawaiimafokushi.

Discliamer: I still don't own Hetalia soz people.

* * *

(Belarus POV)

After the dog episdode, we all go home to drop the rather large puppy off before going paintballing. I put on the helmet and the vest while picking up a paintball sniper rifle. I see Germany's triumphant smirk adorning his lips as I fill my pockets with the pink paintballs. "Alright then people today is capture the flag." Ludwig explains. "And so scince I am the winner and have been ever scicnce paintballing started between us, I'll give you some mercy to hide. We all run off into the small paintball forest area. I climb a tall tree just off of the hill where the flag is and scope waiting. Suddenly, I see a figure rush up to the flag. "So long motherfucker." I smile as I shoot him in the back. Turns out to be Italy who just walks off to get a sandwich like he probaly has done forever. I hide myself in the trees only to see Japan just a milimeter away from the flag. I shoot him on he helmet. He curses and walks off to go and join Italy. A few minutes later, I see Germany who is about to pull the flag out of the ground when splat! I shoot him directly in the stomach. The paint splatters all over his vest. "What!" He shouts. I slide down the trunk of the tree and lift the flag in the air. "Looks like you loose Luddy." I smirk while walking off with the flag. I look at his distraught face and laugh before walking back to Felancio and Kiku. They look at me with wide eyes. "Bella you beat Ludwig in his expertese!" He almost shouts while hugging me. I laugh at both of their shocked faces. "Yep I don't think he is very happy." I snigger seeing the huge pink paint splat on the front of his vest.

"Well you beat me now I have to buy something that you want." He says getting his wallet out.

"Good game." I say offering him my hand. He shakes it.

"So what do you want?" He asks.

"This sniper rifle." I say holding up the ticket to glory. "In green." I say smiling. He sighs and gets his credit card out. He comes back out of the store with the sniper rifle... IN GREEN! "Ja whatever here." He mumbles while giving me the paintball sniper rifle. I take it gracefully.

"Danke." I say while kissing him on the cheek.

"Gratze." I mumble to Feli before kissing him on the cheek

"Arigatō." I say to kiku before kissing him on the cheek. He goes slightly red. Out of the corner of my eye, I see feli nudge Kiku and waggle his eyebrows. I ignore it of course and we all walk back to Kiku's house. We are soon met by a black and cream figure racing up to us and attacking us with wet sloppy kisses. "Hello there girl." I laugh while wrapping my arms around the dog. She barks and jumps off of me before prancing up to the front door and walking in. My eyes widen in surprise only to see the house is actually in tact and okay. "We need to have a meeting." Kiku says solemnly to the three of us. Hesitantly, the three of us sit down at a table and wait. "We need to name this dog." He starts still solemn.  
"Oh i know! What about Ve?" Italy says smiling I shake my head.  
"Something more errrr..." I trail off.  
"What about Hilda." Germany suggests.  
"This is a dog Ludwig not a big titted chick." I snap. He looks at me fuming.  
"What about Hatsune?" Kiku asks.  
"Too close to Hatsune Miku." I mumble. Everyone starts suggesting names. Bored as hell, I flip open a chapter of Naruto and it flips onto a girl with the most sass, spunk and general badassness I have ever seen. "Who is this?" I ask Kiku dazed by the sass.  
"That's Temari." He replies quietly.  
"I have a name!" I shout loudly. Everyone looks at me.  
"She shall be called Temari." I announce.  
"Bella I a like it!" Felancio calls smiling.  
"Not bad but I prefer Hilda more." Ludwig shrugs.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S A DOG NOT A BIG TITTED CHICK!" I shout. He flinces and looks away.  
"I like the name very much." Kiku says politley. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Kiku opens the door and lets England, Ukrane, America, and France into the house. They all freeze in fear when they see me. A triumphant smirk tugs at the corners of my lips as I stare at them back. "Well hello there." I say darkly. They all have terror in their eyes before running to the living room. I slowly walk into the living room only to see everyone exchainging dvds. "What is going on here then?" I ask Ludwig. "Oh right it's porn night." Ludwig states simply. My eyes go wide and I smirk.  
"Nice." I smirk before walking up to Kiku. "So this is porn night?" I say. He goes slightly pink and nods. "I like the idea." I purr in his ear. He blushes even more and calls for the lights to be turned off. Everyone soon finds a spot and I sit on the floor infront of Kiku (Who is sitting in a chair). "The hero goes first!" America smiles brightly. I scowl at Ukraine as she sits on Ludwig's lap. "Hey Kiku." I whisper.  
"Yes?" He replies quietly.  
"Ukraine might not want to do that as the night goes on." I snigger. He catches on and is most probaly blushing. Alfred puts the disc into the dvd player and presses the play button. The dirty movie progresses. Germany, and America look really into the movie while France just looks bored. "Really? There is a pizza guy again?" He asks bored. "Come on Francis think about if you were hungry and you were in the middle of..." He trails off once more getting into the film. I blush at the image in my mind. Kiku seems to blush slightly before shifting on his chair slightly before and sighing. "You bored?" I ask him quietly. He nods.  
"Then I'll come and sit on your lap." I state before sitting on his lap. He blushes and goes slient. "Am I bothering you?" I ask him. He shakes his head before going back to watching the movie. I look over at Ukraine who is grinding herself on Ludwig's lap. She looks at me and smirks. 'Let the games begin bitch.' I growl in my mind before starting to shift the back of my dress out from under me and shift a little. I hear a small groan from Kiku before he slaps his hand over his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 (no comment)

He'res chapter 3 people Enjoy. Haha still movie night eh? Anyway R and R: Kawaiimafokushi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

(Natalya POV)

A few hours later, the "Film" night has finished and everyone has gone home to sleep. "What are they still doing here?" I ask Kiku while pointing to Ludwig and Felancio. "They stay the night after." Kiku explains while letting Temari out into the huge garden.  
"And what about my sister?" I half ask and half growl.  
"She can stay if she wants." Kiku says. "But scicnce there are two of them, they have to stay in your room." He adds hesitantly.  
"So where do I sleep?" I ask almost whining.  
"You can a sleep with Kiku ve?" Felancio states. We both blush that time.  
"Fine." I sigh. After letting Temari in, we all go upstairs and turn the lights off Kiku and I go into his room with pink dusted on both of our cheeks. I flop down on the bed exhausted. "Kiku?" I ask.  
"Hai?" He asks.  
"I don't have any pyjamas.." I answer slightly embarrased.  
"Oh right." He says while fishing around in his dresser. He finally fishes out a pair of red santa boxers. "I have never worn them so errr." He says while handing them to me. He fishes around once again and gives me a tank top. "Thanks." I say before getting changed. He turns away embarrassed and blushing as I get changed. Soon after, I throw my dress somewhere and crawl into bed. Kiku gets changed too and gets into the other side. Temari jumps up on the bed and lies next to me forcing me to get closer to Kiku. We both try to get to sleep but no avail. There are "Noises" coming from my room. We both lie on our backs in the dark faces practically tomatoes. 'Lucky Feli. He's most probaly asleep on the couch downstairs.' I growl in my mind. "Oh fuck yes Irina." Ludwig seems to shout. I feel a warm substance trickle from my nose.  
"Okay that's it I need some tissue. He says while running quietly to the bathroom and grabbing some tissue. I run into the bathroom as well and stuff the tissue up my nose before rushing back to the bed and lying back down trying to fall asleep. "Seriously where do they get the stamina?" I mumble aloud. "I don't know." Kiku replies quiet and shaken. I feel my arms snake around his shoulders and I soon find sleep.

* * *

My eyes open slightly only for me to see my Kiku facing me with his arms wrapped around me. I yawn before staring at his face. He is so peaceful, angelic and happy in his sleep. All of us are only about 15 or 16 or so and so we have to return to the academy tomorrow. I grumble at the thought of having to sit with my brother for a while. I see Kiku's warm brown eyes lock on to my icy blue ones. "Ohayo Natalya." He yawns before trying to get Temari, who is sprawled out across us both, to move. After a LOT of gentle nudging, we finally give up and lie in bed some more. "Hey kiku?" I ask him. "Hai?" He asks back.  
"I don't think i want to sleep in my "Cristened" room" I state. He blushes slightly before looking away.  
"As you wish." He mumbles


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is chapter 4 R and R and don't forget to enjoy ^_^: Kawaiimafokushi.  
Disclaimer: still don't own Hetalia

* * *

(Kiku POV)  
We sit in bed for a while before Temari wakes up and gets off of us both. "Hey Natalya." I ask.  
"Ja?" She answers.  
"Why do you want to marry Ivan?" I ask. I feel her tense up at the name of her brother.  
"I don't." She replies bluntly before lifting Temari up and going to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I get out of bed. The heat from the duvet soon vanishes as I walk to the door. I exit my room and walk across the hall. I open the door to Belarus' room only to see the two sound asleep in their underwear. A huge mess has been made. I sigh as I walk downstairs to check on Italy. He is sound asleep on the floor. Tiptoeing, I grab a wok and a metal spoon and walk back upstairs to where Ukraine and Germany are sleeping. I start clanging the two together. The pair wake up abrouptly to see my cold expression. "You must leave. Natalya doesn't want you here." I say coldly. They nod in silence and get dressed. They soon leave the house both in embarrassed silence. I go to my wardrobe and take out my mother's old kimono. It's bark blue and has white dragons flying up the traditional cloth. I lay it flat on the bed while I get dressed in my usual white trousers and white tank top before exiting the room so that Natalya can get dressed. A few minutes later, she comes downstairs wearing the kimono that I had lay out for her. I look at her eyes. They're bloodshot. She smiles weakly at me and sits down at the table. Concerned, I look at her eyes once more. Tears threat to spill over them. She looks at me weakly. "Show me your wrists." I demand. Relucantly, she puts her arms on the table. Fresh blood spills and drips onto the table from thin but deep cuts which circle her wrists. "Why?" I ask her.  
"None of my siblings like me, Ivan won't marry me and is always afraid of me, and Latvia always calls me a psyco." She hiccups quietly before bursting into tears. I sigh before walking over to her and wrapping my arms around the blonde. "Shh it's okay." I comfort.  
"I had to live in a house with Taiwan, hong kong, China, Macau, South Korea, Thailand and Veitnam." I chuckle remembering the complete chaos in that house.  
"Really?" She sniffles looking at me.  
"Hai. It was complete chaos. They wouldn't let me draw my manga or anything." I reply smiling at the distant memory.  
"W-were they mean?" She stutters still crying.  
"Yeah. Why do you think I have a samurai sword?" I laugh slightly.  
"That's actually a good tactic." The complements  
"Thanks." I say quietly. I unwrap my arms arond from Natalya and go over to the first aid cabinet. I get out a bottle of anticeptic, some cotton swabs and some bandages. I quietly wash my hands and pour some anticeptic on the cotton swab. Still in silence, I walk over to Natlya and rub the swab on her wrist. "Does it sting?" I ask her. she shakes her head. "What?" I ask while running over to the anticeptic bottle. I read the title : Lubricant. "Shit." I curse while turning red. I soon grab the actual anticeptic bottle and apply it onto a different cotton swab and rush back to Natlya. "What did you put on my wrist?" She asks demandingly.  
"Errrrrr..." I trail off.  
"What was it?" She asks again.  
"I might have put some lubricant on your wrist." I wince. She shuts up and goes red.  
"Oh." She mumbles. I apply the cotton swab onto her wrist. She winces in pain.  
"Jesus fucking christ!" She curses.  
"Shouldn't have cut yourself." I mutter.  
"Yeah yeah whatever." She mumbles back. Shifting back into silence, I wrap one of her wrists in bandage before tying it into a neat little bow. I soon do the same to the other wrist before sitting back down. "What do you want to do now?" I ask her quietly.  
"Trash Ivan's house." She answers while slamming the knife that she usually carries onto the table. She tries to wrench it back out of the wooden table but no avail. I grip the knife tightly and pull it out. I fly backward with the knife lodged in my arm. The searing pain spreads through my body which jolts. I cry out in pain trying not to swear. Natlya rushes up to me with bandage and some anticeptic. Desperatley, she wrenches the knife out of my arm. I cry out in pain as I look at the blood gushing out of the wound and flooding onto the floor. quickly, She pours some anticeptic over my cut making me practically scream out in pain. She gets alot of bandage and wraps it around the deep cut tying it tightly. I stop screaming and breathe heavily at the shock and the lack of oxygen from the screaming. "Sorry." She mumbles sheepishly. "It's fine." I reply getting up off of the floor. and standing infront of Natalya. "I guess that's why you don't wrench a knife out of things." I add smiling weakly.

* * *

About an hour has passed of doing nothing except from stroking Temari idly. "So you really want to trash Ivan's house?" I ask her. She nods. "Well we are going to have to wait until he is away. I don't want to meet the magical stick of pain." I add.  
"He is going away next saturday for a short trip to france." She states.  
"We'll do it then." I state while walking up to a shelf and grabbing some A3 paper and crayon. "Can you draw Ivan's house for me?" I ask. She nods and starts sketching and labeling. After about five minutes, she finishes. "Do we trash Ukraine and Latvia's rooms?" I ask. She looks at me with a glint of mischeif on her face.  
"Yep" She smirks. "We're gonna need eggs, toilet paper, flour, some chickens and some more eggs." She smirks. I sigh and grab the phone.  
"Lets do it." I smile


	5. Chapter 5

He'res like chapter 5? Anyway enjoy while I'm going to go and watch catching fire for like the 10 millionth time.! Kawaiimafokushi.  
DISCLAIMER: Dont own Hetalia.

* * *

(Kiku POV)  
After calling about 20 different people, we finally have what we need. I sit back in my chair relaxing for a moment. "Are Ukraine and Latvia going to be home?" I ask Natlya wearily. She stares at me as if I'm crazy  
"It's saturday night we're talking about here. OF COURSE THEY WON'T BE HOME." She states.  
"Oh right." I mumble quietly while getting my uniform off of the small washing line. "Where is your school uniform?" I ask her.  
"I never wear one just some sassy t shirts and a punk skirt." She replies bored. I look at her.  
"How do you get away with that?" I ask inturigued.  
"The sister of Russia... Ring a bell?" She replies  
"Oh right." I mumble before folding up my uniform.

* * *

School was somewhat boring as usual. I sighed as monday dragged on and punched the air in triumph when friday came around. So we finally were here. Felancio, Romano, Ludwig, Tim, Mei (Taiwan), Elizabeta, yao, Alfred, Gilbert,Natlya and I sneaking into Ivan's house with two hens, two crates full of eggs, LOADS of toilet paper, Natlya's paintball gun, LOTS of flour and some wurst grease. We tiptoe into the house. Natlya going first and scouting all the rooms out. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming from down the staircase. Quietly, we all follow Natlya, who is running into a huge broom closet, into the closet. The sound of girly giggles and a slamming of a door. We soon tiptoe out of the closet and enter a very clean living room. "Time to wreck this shit!" Natlya smiles while tipping over furnature. She tips over a display case therefore smashing the glass and the porcalin figures inside, I soon get to it and gently tip over a cofee table before tipping over a chair gently. Natlya soon starts shooting pink paint everywhere from her paintball gun while Yao starts pushing photos over the top of the firelpace. A few minutes later, The living room looks like somone tried to make a baking show but had failed miserably and had an issue with a tin of paint. We soon find out that Latvia is actually at a party so we become more loud and outragous. In good spirits, we all head over to the kitchen where I find some cookie mix and stuff it in my pockets. Natlya gives me an egg. "Throw it." She cheers. Sighing slightly, I throw the egg onto the fridge with a nice splatting sound before looking inside of the fridge. Alfred soon joins me and finds a tub of ice cream. He smiles at it and gives it to Mei. She throws it and he manages to get a "home run" and get the ice cream everywhere. Natalya silences everyone and holds up some bottles of Laika in glory. "Ivan will be SO pissed when he finds out." She grins while throwing a bottle across the room making a rather pleasant smashing sound. She takes a sip of the alcahol and winces. "This is so horrible." She winces before throwing it at Alfred who hits it therefore making the bottle smash onto the ground. I sheath my katana sword and smile. "Who wants to get some chopping done." I say. Adrenaline runs through my body at what seems like the speed of light. Mei soon throws a potato at me. I sucsessfully slice it in half. The potato splats to the floor and I go back to tipping the contents out of the fridge and freezer. About an hour later, we finish with the kitchen and walk up to the bedrooms. First is Ukraine's room. We walk in. I see some nendoroids and I quickly stuff some in my pockets and tip the ones that I already have onto the floor along with the bedside table. Mei, Alfred, Glibert, Ludwig and I all flip the bed while Romano is looking through her panty draw stuffing some panties into his pockets. Felancio is taking some anime figures and chucking tomatoes at the wall happily shouting "Pasta!" At the top of his lungs. "Time for a new paint job sis." Natlya smirks while once more getting her paintball gun out and shooting the pink paint everywhere. Soon, we are done with her room and move onto Latvia's room. His room is fairly small but has many closets in. I open a closet and find some hentai comics. "Score!" I shout while stuffing them into the huge duffel bag that we put our "Loot" In. I smile as Romano walks up to me and leaves only a couple of the hentai in the closet. We rummage through his wardrobe and take some chinos, some converse and some T shirts out and into the duffel bag before tipping it over with a huge crash. We flip the bed over and find another closet filled with what must be his "Porn stash." Ludwig takes most of it and kicks around the rest. Felancio throws flour over the room as well as some eggs and a chicken in there before shutting the doors. Knowing that we are running out of time, we deck the halls with toilet paper and head into Ivan's room. We check the wardrobe and I take some silk scarves before crashing it down, along with few others. We tip flour, eggs and toilet paper around the room. and rush back downstairs to the rec room. I rush up to his consoles and take a PS4, An Xbox one, the eyepeices a Wii U, A PS3, five PSPs and most of his good games such as GTA five and such. I soon then tip the flat screen TV over as well as the speaker system. I see Alfred smash up the pool table to mere peices of cloth, netting and wood while Natlya tears up his leather recliner. "Hey you guys wanna make him really pissed?" She asks. We all cheer in agreement. "Lets go and pillage his alcahol." She finishes while running down to the basement and destroying everything. I manage to spare about ten bottles of the stuff. Suddenly, we hear a car door open and close. "Oh shit everyone get out!" Prussia calls quietly, We turn everything off and file out through the front door and hide behind some bushes. It turns out that it's Latvia and Ukraine both drunk and staggering into the now wrecked house. Ludwig huffs while lifting the one ton duffel bag and running. We both run behind him back to his house quickly. We all flop down onto the floor in the living room after shutting the curtans. "So how do you think that went?" Natlya asks.  
"I have never felt so young!" Yao says.  
"It was so exhillerating!" Mei adds.  
"Awesome." Gilbert smiles before taking a large swig from a bottle of Laika.  
"It was fantastic we got so much porn." Romano laughs.  
"Ja I agree with Romano." Ludwig adds.  
"we could make TONS out of this!" Tim laughs looking at everything that we stole.  
"I loved smashing the commies house!" Alfred smiles.  
"You guys don't even know the best part yet!" Natlya smiles. Everyone waits for her to explain. "I planted small cameras in each room and so we can see how pissed Ivan gets!" She laughs. "We all join in laughing and we huddle around Ludwig's laptop to see the footage. We stare at Ivan coming through the door and head into the living room. "Ludwig make it turn to the living room." I smile. He presses a button making it switch to the living room. His face screams out rage. We all laugh at his stupidity as he storms out into the kitchen. Yet again, more rage "FUCK!" He shouts. We snigger quietly enjoying the show. He walks down into the basement. The camera flickers to there only to see Ivan actually crying. "Haha look at that looser crying over his Laika!" Tim laughs. we all snigger once more as we watch him storm up the stairs and into his room. Shock and anger contorts his features as he stares at his trashed room. "Those two fuckers are gonna get it now!" He shouts angrily. We all high five eachother as our cover hasn't been blown. "I told you Ivan would blame them." She says triumpantly. The camera flicks to her trashed room. She did this by herself and took some of her clothes with her too. Once again, the camera flicks to Ukraine's room. Ivan storms in there and drags Ukraine out. He does the same with Latvia. Both are still drunk. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?!" He practically screams at them. They burst out in laughter.  
"Look man calm down." Latvia slurs. Ukraine giggles before throwing up.  
"ME CALM DOWN?! I WOULD RATHER BITE YOUR ARSE OFF THEN CALM DOWN!" He screams again.  
"Psh arse." Ukraine giggles before laughing like a moreon.  
"IF YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY THEN YOU CAN CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING HOUSE AS WELL AS GETTING ME MORE LAIKA AND BEING GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!" Ivan shouts once more. We flick the cameras off and end up going into a fit of laughing. "Psh bite your arse off!" Tim laughs. We all end up roaring with laughter. and wearing ourselves out. Soon, we all collapse onto the floor and fall into a sleep of pure bliss


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. Enjoy XD. Kawaiimafokushi. ^_^

* * *

(Natlya POV)  
My eyes flutter gently open. I scan my surroundings only to see everyone asleep on the floor. "What the?" I mumble groggily before rolling over. 'What I'm lying on seems to be alot softer.' I think. Intrigued, I look down only to see a sound asleep Kiku lying on his back. "Oh." I mutter before getting up. Slowly, I brush off all of the dust on my shirt and jeans before walking outside to get some fresh air. While outside, I see good old Natlia shifting on one foot and another trying to warm herself up from the coldness of the morning. Her eyes seem bloodshot as she clings onto her phone tightly. "Please don't hang up." She croaks seeming to choke back tears. The lump that is forming in her throat is evident as well as the tears in her warm forest green eyes that contrast with my own ice cold ones. Natalia get on well. She's good with a frying pan while i'm good with a knife. She even talks to me confidently without a hint of being scared, weary or conscious of me. The faint sound of a call being hung up fills the air. Her breath seems to hitch before she rubs the back of her hand over her eyes and sniffles quietly. Silently, I glide up to her and lightly place my hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she flinches lightly and her breath hitches again. "Oh natlya it's you." She says. Her voice is untaturally squeaky and it gives away that she is trying to conceal and sooth the lump in her throat. "You okay?" I ask her. My voice still slightly cold even though it was supposed to be warm and caring. Unable to control the tears, she starts crying. Hot tears cascade down her face and onto the floor. "Yes." She whispers quietly.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her intrigued.  
"Well..." She starts before crying even more. "Roderich broke up with me." I clench my fists tighty already semiconsciously knowing the answer.  
"I found him with Irina and when we went home, I asked him what he was doing with her and he just shouted at me and stomped off." She sobs. Barley even being able to listen to her ramblings, I usher her inside trembling with rage. My paitence is a locked up dragon who is slowly breaking its chains one by one. "Stay here." I tell her. My voice trembling with rage. Quietly, she sits on the sofa and starts to cry even more. She silently twiddles with a rather large white object. Walking up to her with sickening calm, I crouch down so me and her are level and look into her eyes. "What do you have there?" I ask her softly. She doesn't reply but instead, she hands me the item. A jagged bone knife used for hunting. The bone looks like a huge tooth off of a shark. The handle of the weapon was made of a dark blue stone. The whole thing is fairly translucent as well as there having gold slithers running around the stone. I touch the handle gently expecting it to be sharp, bumpy and jagged however, the handle is as smooth as silk. "Where did you get this from?" I ask her intrigued but impressed.  
"My great great great great great grandfather was an explorer and he kept the knife for me hoping that i would be a boy. It has beeen in my locked display cabinet ever scince." Natalia replies sniffling before looking up at me with pleading eyes. I look back at her. "What about the bade in itself?" I ask her.  
"There was a note he left saying that it is from a megalodon." She replies while slowly starting to recover.  
"What the fuck is that?" I ask her  
"A now extinct type of shark. It was about the size of two ships and the only way to kill it was to shoot it in the eye." She replies  
"And wouldn't the shark sink down and get finished off by lesser feeders?" I ask her  
"He had tied a rope to the tail and they hauled it back to shore. He had picked one of the front sharpest teeth to use for the blade." She replies once more. I raise my eyebrow and smile. "And the crystal?" I ask her.  
"He dug it out in the sahara desert egypt." She retorts. A small smile pulls up the sides of my lips.  
"How much?" I ask her.  
"If you get revenge you can have it." She replies.  
"Really that easy?" I snort.  
"Yep. I don't need it." She says giving me the knife.  
"Thank you." I say smiling before putting one of Ludwig's coats before setting off.

The thick fog blankets the town that I walk into. I know my sister too well she is in a teahouse looking for her next lay. I snort and pull the hood over my face. The coat that I'm wearing is elk as well as keeping me warm, the red fur is soft to the touch. I feel the top of the hood. Small horns are still on the head. I smile and soon get to the teahouse. There is my sister smiling up at Alfred and battering her eyelashes. I look at him and breathe onto the glass. He looks at me slyly out of the corner of his eye. A small puff of heat is made on the window as I spell out "Run. explain later." He soon nods and takes his leave. Leaving all of my traces hidden, I wait around the corner like a wolf waiting for the kill. As normal, she sighs and walks out of the teahouse obviously dissapointed. "What are you doing?" I hear a voice whisper. I whirl around only to come face to face with Alfred. "Getting revenge for Natalia." I reply. "Now scram before you end up with the same fate." I snarl. He turns on his heel and runs. I smile grimly and tail my older sister making as little sound as usual. We finally get to a hay feild. She lies down and closes her eyes quietly. Smiling, I crouch silently and trail the knife across her throat. From the contact, she snaps open her eyes and sweats coldness. "O-oh h-hello t-there N-Natalya." She stutters glancing down at the knife. "So I heard that you had a fling with Roderich." I state in a bored tone.  
"Nope." She lies. I dig the knife deeper into her throat. blood starts to trickle from the cut and she cries out in pain.  
"You know I hate people who lie." I reply with sickening calm. "Now you are going to tell me the truth or you are going to suffer do you understand?" I command. She silently nods. "Now I'll ask again. Did you have a fling with Roderich?" I ask her bored. She slowly nods.  
"And you knew that Natalia and Roderich were supposed to get married." I state. She nods. "You know you used to be nice, kind and shy but now youre a complete whore." I spit. Her face scrunches up in hate and she tries to spit in my face. Dodging it with ease, I press the knife slightly harder into her throat. "Now now you want to live to see another day da?" I ask. Reluctantly, she nods. "Good and now I will let you go, you will not speak a word of this to anyone else, you lie about the scar and you leave Roderich alone. understand?" I ask her. She nods. I quickly slip a microphone into her ear. "If you don't do something that I told you, you will get another visit from me and this time it won't be light and fluffy." I smile grimly before lifting the knife off of her and walking off. I walk brisquley back to Ludwig's house only to see Natalia and Tim asleep on the sofa together. I smile before falling asleep again on a chair


	7. Chapter 7 Natailia POV

Well this chap is during the time when Natalya was out for revenge and in Natalia's pov. Well enjoy. Kawaiimafokushi.

* * *

(Natalia POV)  
Tears once more flood my face as I think of all the times I sat by Roderich on his piano pedistool and listened to him play beethoven. Sad peices, happy peices what did it matter. It was just to beautiful. I let out a loud sob and a sniffle after. On instinct, I grab the nearest light fabricated thing to use as a tissue. It just haappened to be a grey scarf with a blue stripe through the middle. I freeze knowing who's scarf it is. Still frozen in fear, I dart my eyes to the right only to see Tim's sleeping face. "Shit!" I curse quietly hoping that he won't notice later. To my horror, he wakes up and look at my face. Already noticing that my eyes are puffy and I look like some kind of monster, I hang my head in shame. "Hey Natalia what are you doing here?" He asks. Remembering what happened, I start to cry even more.  
"Roderich broke up with me." I sob quietly.  
"Oh. Well who needs that wuss?" He asks. I freeze slightly insulted about calling him a wuss. But then I remember what had happened and decide not to even bother objecting. "You can always stay with Manon and I if you wish." He suggests politley.  
"Thank you." I manage to choke out. He smiles and wraps an arm around me.  
"Found with Irina eh?" He asks. I nod and he makes an "Ah" sound. "You know I always thought that you deserved a better man." He adds after a long period of silence. "What do you mean?" I ask him dumbfounded.  
"Well somone who is strong but compassionate and not weak." he replies while turning me to look at him.  
"W-what do you me-" I was cut off by Tim gently pressing his lips against mine. Out of sheer shock, I flinch and open my eyes wide. The warm feeling burns through my entire body as I melt into the kiss. He pulls away blushing. I invoulantarily whine and go five shades of red. "Well what do you say?" He asks. I nod eagerly and lean on his chest. "Oh god he's so warm." I think dazily before feeling him lie down. After a while, I forget all about Roderich and fall into a land of sleep


	8. Chapter 8

here's chapter 8 (Back in the present tense) Enjoy. Dislcaimer: I dont own Hetalia Kawaiimafokushi

* * *

(Kiku POV)  
I rush up to Natlya who has just come back from kami knows where. "Where have you been?" I ask her concerned.  
"Oh nowhere. Just went for a walk." She replies smilng. My stomach churns slightly.  
"Why is Natalia here?" I ask her.  
"Oh right that. Well you see Roderich dumped Natailia and she was standing there crying so I let her in." She explians. I look down at her wrist.  
"Why is there blood?" I ask her scared of what I think.  
"Well you see I got some sweet revenge and err..." She trails off showing me a hunting knife.  
"Did you hurt anyone?" I ask her  
"Yes." She retorts.  
"Tawagoto." I curse. Natlya giggles before looking at Tim and Natalia. "I was wondering why they were making out." I add smiling like an idiot.  
"Did you get footage?" She asks. I nod and whip out my camcorder. She giggles once more while she watches the footage that I caught. "You can be such a stalker at times you know." She giggles.  
"Yeah I know." I reply bashfully. My stomach errupts into butterflies when her cold blue eyes bore into mine.  
"What?" She asks as I stay riveted to the spot  
"Oh nothing." I manage to choke out in astonishment. How could a cold blooded killer who wanted to marry her brother make me turn to jelly?  
We soon thank Ludwig for his hospitality and leave. "How do you think Temari is?" Natlya asks me.  
"I don't know." I reply dreading the worst. I hestiantly open the door only to have a flash of black and brown fly at my face. "Shit!" I curse as Temari licks every bit of my face clean. She soon pads off to Natlya and rolls on her back. Natlya strokes Temari's stomach lovingly before walking into the house. Rushing to my rec room, I check that everythings okay and clean as well as not chewed up before hearing a loud knock on the door. "Oh hi there Prussia." I smile.  
"Ja hi there. I just want you to know that I have a new dog scince I am so awesome." He smiles while showing me a completley white wolf.  
"Errr Gilbert where did you get that wolf?" I ask him.  
"From ze animal shelter. They just dumped her here ze bastards." He retorts smiling.  
"That's a boy." I state bored checking the wolf's gender.  
"Oh ja I knew that." He says sheepishly. I chckle quietly. "His name is Moro." Prussia adds.  
"Oh right." I say bluntly.  
"I need you to take him while I go hiking for a few days." He says smiling.  
"Right. How old is he?" I ask him.  
"About six months old." He replies before thrusting the leash into my hands. "By the way he hasn't been chopped." He retorts before walking off.  
"Oh right." I mutter. before leading the big wolf into the kitchen where Natlya is feeding Temari. Moro pulls toward Temari with such force, I nearly fall flat on my face. Natlya looks at me questioningly. "Why is there a wolf in here?" She asks me.  
"Prussia wants me to look afer him." I reply struggling to keep Moro calm. "Why is Moro trying to get near Temari?" I ask Natlya.  
"Duh. Temari's in heat." She states bored.  
"What does that mean?" I ask while managing to dive on the wolf to keep him calm.  
"Didn't you ever listen in S.E.D?" She asks bluntly. Catching on, I turn red and look away from Natlya. I see Temari trot toward the wolf and sniff him a couple of times before licking his face. Being such a big wolf, He shakes me off and stands infront of Temari with his tail wagging. Her tail wags itself as she sniffs his behind and then exposes hers to Moro. Happily, the wolf gets behind Temari and starts to rise onto its hind legs. "No you don't." I wince as I pull the wolf back. "We don't need puppies yet." Natlya giggles as she lets Temari out into the fenced garden before shutting the door therefore Moro can't get to her. I let him go and he looks around confused before whining. To shut him up, I grab some dog food and put it infront of him. He eats it hungrily. "Seems like he wolfed that down." I say hoping to make Natlya laugh. To my delight, she giggles slightly and strokes Moro qietly.

After an hour and a bit of coming up with a solution, We lie exhausted while slamming the door on the huge wolf. To my distress, we decided to let him stay in the living room and let him out when Temari is inside. Temari just stays with Natlya anyway. We soon let Temari in only to see fresh blood on my ornate rug. "Taka..." I sigh knowing I'm going to have to go through hell and back to get that cleaned. "What are we going to do. They both need to go out to pee but if we take Temari out then she'll get harrassed by the other dogs." Natlya says. I groan and slump onto my knees.  
"We could let her stay at Ludwig's place." I consider but then shut up when I realise that he is going with Gilbert.  
"What about Alfred?" She offers.  
"He has two boxers remember." I counter.  
"Yeah but they're both neutered." Natlya shoots back. I sigh and whip out my phone in defeat.  
"Hey there man!" Alfred's voice booms. I cringe at his loudness.  
"Hi." I reply quietly.  
"What's up?" He asks.  
"I need you to look after my dog." I reply not wanting to listen to his drabble.  
"Yeah sure I have looked after Pochi kun loads!" He exclaims. I force myself not to cry and take a shaky breath.  
"Pochi kun's gone." I exclaim shakily.  
"Huh?" He asks. "Like in you gave him away right?"  
"No." I reply. My throat starts to constrict and sting making my eyes water "He died."  
"WHAT!" Alfred screams making me clutch onto the wall for support.  
"He was old and I came back from school one day to see him sprawled on the floor, tongue out legs open." I explain shakily.  
"Then what?" He asks.  
"I went to feed him but he wouldn't get up so I walked over to him and nudged him. He didn't move and so I checked his pulse and there wasn't any." I add. "He had died in his favourate spot." By then, I am barley holding it in. I hear Alfred burst into tears. I can't hold it in anymore and start crying.  
"Dude. I'll look after your new dog." Alfred finally confirms.  
"Thank you so much." I choke out before crying even more. I soon get Temari and walk her out of the house on her leash. We soon get to Alfred's house. I knock on the door in silence. He soon answers it smiling weakly. His two dogs, Rex and Red, walk up with him. Smiling, I hand Temari over to him. He smiles slightly. "Cool dog dude." He says.  
"Thanks." I retort. "Her name is Temari." I add before walking off.  
"Okay dude see you in a couple of days." He calls. I nod in silence and walk back home


	9. Chapter 9 how it all happened

Well what do we have here? Could it be a new chapter of the psyco and the stoic softie? Anyway enjoy and R and R! Kawaiimafokushi. By the way here's a run through of the characters soz if it got confusing: Tim = Netherlands, Natalia = Hungary, Gilbert = Prussia, Mei = Taiwan, Yao = China, Irina = Ukraine, Lovinio = S. italy, Felancio = N. Italy, Ludwig = Germany, Natlya = Belarus, Kiku = Japan, Alfred = America Ivan = Russia . Thats All I can recall for now. DISCLAIAMER: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

(Kiku POV)  
It's been a month since we had to look after Moro. Gilbert took him back and Temari was given back to us too. My eyes flit from side to side bored in class. As I look at Natlya focusing on the board so much, my heart starts beating against my ribcage and my neck feels slightly stiff. Sighing, I turn my head back to the board and scribble down notes. 'Why am I acting like this?' I wonder in my mind. During lunch, Ludwig, Feli, Alfred Tim and I all eat in silence. "God so bored." Tim mutters waiting for us to finish. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Natalia and Natlya walk toward the table. Shocked, I straighten my unifrorm and try to act casual even though my heart feels like it's about to explode. "Hi guys." Natalia greets while walking over to Tim and sitting on his lap. My mind races back to the night where Natlya sat on my lap. Shocked, I push the memory out of my head. Soon, I feel something light being lifted onto me. Confused, I look infront of me only to see Natlya sitting on my lap. It takes my self restraint to stop myself from even turning pink let alone red. "W-what are you doing?" I ask her.  
"There are no seats left." She shrugs before eating some of the rice out of my bento box.  
"O-oh right." I stutter before eating the leftover sushi from my bento box in silence. Once lunch is finished, Natlya beckons me to meet her in the corridor.  
"What's up?" She asks concerned. "I sleep beside you all the time."  
"Well..." I say debating on wether I should kiss her or not. 'Ah to hell with it' I think before pressing my lips gently onto hers. I feel her tense in shock before melting into the kiss. I pull back flustered with red cheeks. "Well I did want to do that..." I admit quietly.  
"Same here." She smiles.  
"Hey Natlya." I start.  
"Ja?" She asks  
"Marry me?" I ask. She quietly squeals before exciedly agreeing.  
"Oi Kiku." Ivan calls.  
"Hai?" I ask quietly.  
"I'm taking my sister back." He replies holding his infamous magical metal pole of pain.  
"Nope sorry." I say while taking out my sheathed Katana. "She is part of the Honda household now." In a flash, Ivan lunges at me swinging his metal pole. at my head. I duck just in time. He swings again and hits me square on the head. I wince in pain and stagger backward before ramming the sheath of my katana into his stomach making him double over and throw up his lunch. Slightly grossed out, I smash the sheath onto his head making him crumple on the floor. "So will you stay?" I ask shakily. "Of course!" She smiles before splitting both ways to our different classes


	10. Chapter 10 end

Well my dear readers. I do know that it has been so very painstakingly long since I have updated. And that is because I got a new laptop. Yay! Anyway. Thank's for reading this and I'll try not to make this ending crap. Kawaiimafokushi. DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Hetalia

(Kiku POV)  
"Come on Natlya get up!" I sigh while shaking her gently. I see her eyes flutter open delicately and give me the most unimpressed pissed off look that she herself could muster. "What?" She asks groggily.  
"It's a new day!" I grin at her while getting out of the double bed and standing there observing her.  
"Don't stare at me!" She huffs before shoving a now full grown Temari off of her and gets out of bed.  
"Sorry." I retort quietly.  
"Scrambled eggs and toast." She replies before I can even ask.  
"Okay." I sigh before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Bored, I turn on the radio while cooking the rather western dish. The sound of Belarus' feet crashing downstairs fills my ears as I announce that breakfast was ready. "Arigato!" She grins before tucking into the food with her fingers. Ashamed, I quickly get her a tissue and a knife and fork. Somehow, I end up wiping all of the food off of her fingers and feeding her her eggs. "May I ask why am I feeding you miss Belarus?" I ask her while popping another forkfull of egg into her mouth.  
"Because this is what housewives do." She states simply.  
"House husband." I retort bored. "Plus I still work."  
"Yes but who is the seme?" She asks smugly.  
"You." I mutter while cutting off some bacon and guiding the fork into her mouth. "But who proposed?" I ask grinning. yes I am going to get married to Natlya and yes I do know how crazy that sounds. "You." She answers with her mouth still full of bacon and egg.  
"What did I tell you about doing that?" I ask. Reluctantly, she nods and shuts her mouth. Soon after, I finish feeding her and clip the leash onto Temari's collar. "Where are you going?" She asks inquisitively.  
"Taking Tema for a walk. Do you want to tag along? I mean she is yours after all." I ask.  
"Ours." She corrects gently. I nod and feel myself being pulled toward the door. "I'm okay in fact." She finalizes. I sigh and open the door, utter a goodbye and walk out. About half an hour later, I come back covered in mud. "Don't ask." I mutter before she can ask what had happened (Temari running after a squirrel and me falling face first into a mud puddle). Horrified, I trudge up the stairs and wash myself before getting dressed. Soon, I walk to the door bidding my farewells to Natlya. "See you later." I state before walking out of the door.  
"Wait you forgot your ramen!" She calls while bursting out of the door with a container full of ramen.  
"I don't recall any ramen." I state confused.  
"I made it. Just have a good day okay?" She asks while kissing me on the cheek.  
"You too." I reply before walking off with the tub of ramen in my hand. Gosh sometimes I just love that woman


End file.
